Dich zu lieben
by CaroLovesSeverus
Summary: Eine Songfic zu einem Roland Kaiser Song. Ich liebe seine Texte. Es geht, wie immer, um Severus und Hermine. Erotik! Viel Spaß damit. ;)


Der Song „Dich zu lieben" gehört Roland Kaiser. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an ihm.  
>Severus und Hermine gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen.<br>Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten und schreibe nur aus „Spaß an der Freud".

*

*

Dieses Gefühl da in seinem Bauch hatte er nicht mehr gespürt seit…seit…. Ja, seit Lilly. Und selbst jetzt, wo es doch so klar und deutlich war, konnte er sich nicht eingestehen, dass dieses Gefühl tatsächlich da war. Seit Wochen grübelte er darüber nach. Fragte sich immer und immer wieder, wann das passiert war? Wann hat er sich in „Miss know it all" verguckt? Wann?

Fast schon verzweifelt strich er sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Die Müdigkeit hatte Besitz von ihm ergriffen und dennoch ging diese Frau ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Was hat diese Hexe nur mit ihm gemacht?

Fluchend sprang er von seinem Sessel auf und schmiss wütend das Whiskyglas, welches er in der Hand hielt, an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Die bernsteinfarbende Flüssigkeit lief an der Wand herunter und verteilte sich auf dem dunkelbraunen Teppich.

Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer. Als er die verschlossene Tür aufstieß und diese den Blick auf das große Himmelbett freigab, hatte er wieder die Bilder vor Augen. Die Bilder, die er eigentlich vergessen wollte.

Sie, in seinem Bett. Sich in verführenden Dessous räkelnd, ihn lockend mit ihrer Schönheit, ihrer Anmut. Gequält schloss er seine Augen. Das alles konnte doch nicht wahr sein. In seiner Hose hatte sich eine verräterische Beule gebildet und er beschloss deshalb kalt zu duschen. Noch im Gehen zog er sich aus und trat unter die Dusche.

Einmal – nur ein einziges Mal hatte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen, mit ihr zu schlafen. Der Sex war grandios, hingebungsvoll und leidenschaftlich. Für beide war klar, dass es bei diesem einem Mal bleiben würde – dennoch, er bekam die Gedanken an sie einfach nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf, aus seinem Körper.

In ihren Augen konnte er lesen wie in einem Buch und er war sich sicher, dass er da nicht nur Lust und Leidenschaft gesehen hat. Er hatte noch nie zuvor so viel Zärtlichkeit in einem Blick gesehen wie in ihrem. Es machte ihm Angst. Angst davor mit ihr zu weit zu gehen. Nicht mehr zurück zu können. Er wollte keine Beziehung. Er wollte nur eine Affäre, doch bei ihr war er sich einfach nicht mehr sicher was er überhaupt wollte.

Das kalte Wasser ließ seine Lippen und seine Fingernägel blau anlaufen, doch die Erregung wollte einfach nicht vergehen und so tat er das Einzige, was ihm einfiel. Er legte selbst Hand an und kam laut stöhnend, ihren Namen auf den Lippen.

Erschöpft trat er aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und legte sich nackt ins Bett. Er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf und als er am Morgen, müder als am Abend, erwachte, war für ihn klar, dass er sie wollte.

In ihm brannte ein loderndes Feuer und er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er alles von ihr wollte. Alles. Ausnahmslos alles. Er wollte sie neben sich haben. Mit ihr aufwachen, mit ihr schlafen gehen. Er wollte sie mit Haut und Haaren und mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.

Stellte sich nur die Frage, ob sie das auch wollte?

Nun, er würde es rausfinden und als er sich auf den Weg in die große Halle machte, war ihm klar, dass es kein Zurück mehr geben würde. Er würde aufs Ganze gehen und er war sich sicher, dass sie seinem Charme erlegen würde.

Als die Flügeltüren zur großen Halle sich öffneten und er sie dort am Lehrertisch sitzen sah, war auch das Gefühl in seinem Bauch wieder da. Innerlich grinsend schritt er an den Schülern vorbei und seine Robe bauschte sich dabei auf.

Sie saß am Tisch und erstarrte als er die Halle betrat. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so süffisant wie der einer Katze, die gerade, verbotener Weise, an der Sahne genascht hatte. Seine Schritte waren beschwingt und sie wusste ganz genau, dass er irgendetwas im Schilde führte.

Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich in seine Mundwinkel, als er sah, wie ihre Augen ihn durch die Halle verfolgten. Als er sich neben sie setzte und ihr einen guten Morgen wünschte, verschluckte sie sich an ihrem Kaffee.

Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an, sagte aber nichts. Sie widmete sich ihrem Toast. Ihr Blick glitt umher und gerade als sie nach der Marmelade greifen wollte, griff auch er danach. Ihre Hände berührten sich und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlten sie einen kleinen Stromschlag. Tausende Schmetterlinge flogen plötzlich in ihrem Bauch und sie stöhnte leise auf.

Er zog seine Hand weg und sie hoffte inständig, dass er ihr Stöhnen nicht gehört hatte, doch da hatte sie wohl zu sehr gehofft. Er grinste sie an und in dem Moment als sie in ihren Toast beißen wollte, berührte sein Oberschenkel den ihren. Erstarrt hielt sie inne. Das war zu viel für sie. Polternd fiel ihr Stuhl um, als sie überstürzt die Halle verließ.

Sein breites Grinsen erschreckte die Schüler und die Kollegen. Minerva sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, doch er frühstückte einfach weiter.

Als er sie später am Tag wieder sah, lächelte sie ihn verlegen an ehe sie sich auf den Weg zum See machte. Das war seine Chance. Langsam ging er ihr hinterher, was sie verwundert zur Kenntnis nahm. Als sie an ihrer Lieblingsstelle angekommen war, ließ sie sich ins Gras nieder und schaute auf den See. Die Sonne ließ die Oberfläche wie tausend Diamanten glitzern und sie wünschte sich, niemals von Hogwarts fort zu müssen.

Er hatte sich ebenfalls ins Gras gesetzt, hatte aber keine Augen für den See. Er sah nur sie, ihre Schönheit, ihre Anmut. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet und sah ihn an. Als sie etwas sagen wollte, legte er ihr seinen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Schhht. Zerstöre nicht mit Worten den Augenblick."

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, beugte sich vor und hauchte einen gefühlvollen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Überrumpelt sah sie ihn an und ihr blieb vor lauter Überraschung der Mund offen stehen, als sie die Zärtlichkeit in seinen Augen erkannte.

„Was….?"

Ein weiterer Kuss verschloss ihren Mund und sie erwiderte ihn vorsichtig. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch war zurück und auch in ihrem Bauch fanden die Schmetterlinge keine Ruhe. Er zog sie zurück ins Gras, streichelte ihr Gesicht und sah sie einfach nur an. Er prägte sich jedes Detail ein. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen, ihre geschwungenen Lippen, ihre braunen Locken. Er wollte nichts davon vergessen.

Ihr Blick suchte den seinen, forschte in seinen Augen nach bösen Absichten, aber außer der Zärtlichkeit, die sie vorhin schon dort gesehen hatte, war da nichts, gar nichts. Sie gestand sich ein, mehr von ihm zu wollen, als er bereit war zu geben und fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand durch die Locken.

Fragend sah er sie an und als sie wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte, zog er sie in einen Kuss, der ihr die Luft nahm.

„Ich will dich. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."

Sprachlos, ob dieses Geständnisses starrte sie ihn an und als er ihre Hand nahm, sie aus dem Gras hochzog und einfach loslief, ging sie mit ihm mit und wusste, dass es kein Zurück mehr geben würde. Nie mehr. Sie war ihm mit Haut und Haaren verfallen, so wie er ihr.

WEIL DU MICH LIEBST,  
>IST DER TAG WIEDER LEBEN FÜR MICH<br>WEIL DU MICH BRAUCHST,  
>IST DIE NACHT WIEDER LIEBEN FÜR MICH<br>WAS DU MIR GIBST,  
>HAB ICH NIEMALS ZU TRÄUMEN GEWAGT<br>DU HAST IN MIR EIN ERLOSCHENES FEUER ENTFACHT

Sie standen mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer hielten sich an den Händen fest und sahen sich einfach nur an. Kein Wort störte diese Zweisamkeit und als sie sich vorsichtig über die Lippen leckte, war es um ihn geschehen. Ungestüm riss er sie in seine Arme. Hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und schwor sich dabei sie nie wieder loszulassen.

Der Kuss, der dann folgte, loderte wie Feuer und der Weg bis zum Schlafzimmer schien so unendlich weit. Zu weit.

Hitze bereitete sich auf seiner Haut aus, als sie begann ihn aus seinen Sachen zu schälen. Eine Gänsehaut überlief ihren Körper, als er ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Kopfhaut fuhr und sich dabei eine ihrer wilden Locken in seiner Hand verfing. Die Luft um sie herum vibrierte und beide dachten vor Lust und Verlangen zu vergehen.

Stück für Stück fielen ihre Sachen seinen streichelnden Händen zum Opfer und auch sie war nicht untätig. Als sie den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes geöffnet hatte und sanft über seine Brust streichelte, hielt er den Atem an und schloss die Augen, um dieses unglaubliche Gefühl tief in sich aufzunehmen.

Seine Lippen streiften ihren Hals. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und bot ihm ihren Hals ungeschützt dar. Zärtliche Küsse verteilte er an jede Stelle und sie, sie konnte ein Stöhnen einfach nicht mehr verhindern.

Sie schubste ihn rückwärts, bis er den Rand seines Sofas in den Kniekehlen spürte. Er ließ sich fallen und zog sie mit. Seine Hände begaben sich auf eine sinnliche Reise. Streichelten über die weiche Haut der Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel und sie öffnete sich für ihn. Ließ ihn gewähren, war sie doch gar nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu Wehr zu setzten. Selbst wenn sie es wollte, sie war viel zu sehr in ihren Gefühlen gefangen.

Sein Mund stellte unvorstellbares auf und mit ihrem Körper an und als er ihren Blick einfing, sie hart küsste und in ihren Mund stöhnte, da wusste auch sie, dass es kein Zurück mehr geben würde.

DICH ZU LIEBEN, DICH BERÜHREN  
>MEIN VERLANGEN, DICH ZU SPÜREN<br>DEINE WÄRME, DEINE NÄHE  
>WECKT DIE SEHNSUCHT IN MIR<br>AUF EIN LEBEN MIT DIR

DU BIST DIE FRAU DIE JEDES LÄCHELN,  
>JEDE ZÄRTLICHKEIT AN MICH VERSCHENKT<br>DU BIST DIE FRAU DIE ALLES GIBT,  
>WAS MAN LIEBE NENNT<p>

Als er in sie eindrang konnte sie einen Schrei nicht mehr unterdrücken. Das Gefühl so komplett ausgefüllt zu sein, war unbeschreiblich. Er beobachtete jede Regung von ihr und als sie ihre Augen schloss und leise seinen Namen flüsterte hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er stieß so hart und so schnell in sie, dass es nur Sekunden dauerte ehe beide über die Klippe sprangen.

Sie wurde weich in seinen Armen. Der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und es dauerte Minuten, ehe sie wieder zu Atem kam. Sie war so schön in ihrer Lust und das erregte ihn so sehr, dass er gleich wieder begann sich zu bewegen. Dieses Mal jedoch ließ er sich Zeit. Er genoss jede Sekunde in der er sie in seinen Armen hielt, sie verwöhnte und liebkoste.

Diese Frau war die Erfüllung seiner Träume, seiner Sehnsüchte. Und seine Angst, dass sie zurück weichen und ihn nicht haben wollen würde, löste sich in Luft auf. Er wollte sie schmecken und fühlen und nie wieder aus seinen Armen lassen.

Sein Herz trommelte in seiner Brust und es fühlte sich so an, als würde es jeden Moment herausspringen. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, strich mit einer Hand über seine unrasierte Wange während sie gleichzeitig an seinem Kinn knabbert. Ihre Berührungen waren so sanft und zart, das wohlige Schauer durch seinen Körper jagten.

Als sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legten und sie aufreizend mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen leckte, fing er sie ein und der folgende Kuss war wie ein gewaltiges Gewitter im Sommer. Stromstöße jagten durch ihre Körper und als sie das zweite Mal über die Klippe sprangen konnte er das tiefe, zufriedene Knurren, dass aus seiner Kehle drang an den Wänden wiederhallen hören.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete übergossen sie ihn mit so viel Zärtlichkeit, dass er hart Schlucken musste.

DU LIEGST BEI MIR UND ICH ATME DEN DUFT DEINER HAUT  
>UND JEDER SCHLAG DEINES HERZENS IST MIR SO VERTRAUT<br>DU LÄSST MICH SAGEN, WAS ICH JEDER FRAU SONST VERSCHWIEG  
>DU GIBST DEM HIMMEL DIE WÄRMENDE SONNE ZURÜCK<p>

Zärtliche, leise Worte verließen seinen Mund. Er stand mit ihr in seinen Armen auf und trug sie hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig stellte er sie vor dem Bett auf ihre Füße, liebkoste jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut. Sie bog sich ihm entgegen, genoss seine streichelnden Hände und schnurrte fast wie eine Katze.

Ihre Hand streifte seine Brustwarze, was ihn heiser aufstöhnen ließ. Er war noch immer sehr erregt und ihre kleinen, sanften Laute brachten ihn schier zum Wahnsinn, dennoch wollte er jetzt einfach nur neben ihr liegen und sie ansehen, sie streicheln, sie einfach nur fühlen.

Eng aneinander geschmiegt lagen sie in seinem Bett. Flüsterten sich Zärtlichkeiten zu und erkundeten geduldig den Körper des anderen.

Als der Schlaf sie übermannte graute bereits der Morgen. Fest hatte er sie an sich herangezogen, hielt sie besitzergreifend fest. Ihre Beine hatten sich mit seinen verschlungen, ihre Hand lag auf seiner Brust und er fragte sich, warum er das nicht schon viel früher hatte haben können? Er fragte sich, warum er immer noch so ein sturer Hund war?

Im Glauben daran, dass seine kleine „Miss know it all" tief und fest in seinen Armen schlief, flüsterte er leise, ganz leise ein „Ich liebe dich", ehe er selber einschlief.

Seine Worte blieben nicht ungehört. Sie öffnete die Augen, als sie seine ruhigen Atemzüge hörte. Eine kleine Träne suchte sich den Weg über ihre Wange. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals ließ sie kaum atmen, dennoch entstand ein glückliches Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. Sie war am Ziel ihrer Träume angekommen.

DICH ZU LIEBEN, DICH BERÜHREN  
>MEIN VERLANGEN, DICH ZU SPÜREN<br>DEINE WÄRME, DEINE NÄHE  
>WECKT DIE SEHNSUCHT IN MIR,<br>AUF EIN LEBEN MIT DIR

DU BIST DIE FRAU DIE JEDES LÄCHELN,  
>JEDE ZÄRTLICHKEIT AN MICH VERSCHENKT<br>DU BIST DIE FRAU DIE ALLES GIBT,  
>WAS MAN LIEBE NENNT<p>

Er starrte sie an. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand abgestützt und starrte sie an. Wie sie da lag und schlief. Eine feine Röte lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Haare lagen wie ein Fächer um ihren Kopf herum auf dem Kopfkissen. Ihre zart geschwungenen Lippen waren rosig und noch ein wenig geschwollen. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie tatsächlich neben ihm lag.

Seine Hand streichelte ihre Wange und sie schmiegte sich schlaftrunken hinein. Ihre Augen öffneten sich und sahen ihn ungläubig an. Langsam kam die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht zurück und ließ die bezaubernde Röte in ihrem Gesicht noch ein wenig zunehmen.

Er beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ihre Hand fand den Weg an seine Wange und zart gab sie ihm diesen Kuss zurück.

„Hermine" flüsterte er und seine Stimme sorgte dafür, dass sich alle Härchen auf ihren Armen und auch in ihrem Nacken aufstellen. Sein warmer Atem strich liebkosend über ihre Haut und der Blick seiner Augen verunsicherte sie ein bisschen. Sie hatte noch nie so viel Zärtlichkeit und Liebe in ihnen gesehen, ja nicht einmal gewusst, das Severus Snape dazu fähig war etwas in der Art zu fühlen. Wo waren die Kälte und die Härte, wo war der Spott geblieben, der sonst aus ihnen sprach?

Fragend sah sie ihn an, suchte in seinen Augen nach einem Anzeichen dafür, dass er sie verspottete ob ihrer Gefühle, doch sie fand nichts. Sie fand nichts außer Liebe und sehr, sehr viel Gefühl.

Sie ertrank in seinen Augen und er in ihren. Die Weichheit ihrer Lippen brachten ihn um den Verstand und ein Knurren entwich ihm, als er sie an sich presste, ihren Herzschlag fühlte und nicht anders konnte, als sich ihr hinzugeben. Er ließ sich fallen, wusste er doch, dass sie ihn auffangen würde.

Seine Liebe zu ihr wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Das Gefühl in seinem Bauch war so stark, dass es schon weh tat. Er wusste nicht, was da gerade mit ihnen passierte, aber es fühlte sich so gut und so richtig an. Er gab sich in ihre Hände und ihm war klar, dass er die längste Zeit einsam und allein gewesen ist.

Liebkosend streiften ihre Lippen über seinen Körper. Erkundeten jede Stelle, jeden Winkel und er, er ließ es geschehen. Er ließ geschehen, dass sie ihn in Besitz nahm, dass jede Faser seines Körpers in Flammen stand.

Als sich ihre Lippen über seine Männlichkeit schoben, schrie er kehlig auf. Seine Erregung erklomm ungeahnte Höhen. Sein Glied pulsierte in ihrem Mund und als er es nicht mehr aushielt und sie wegziehen wollte, sah sie ihn an und liebkoste ihn einfach weiter. Mit ihrem Namen auf seinen Lippen ergoss er sich in ihr.

Sein Orgasmus war so stark, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und ließen ihn schwindelig werden. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig und als er ihre Lippen auf seinen fühlte, riss er sie in seine Arme und schwor sich, sie nie wieder loszulassen.

DICH ZU LIEBEN, DICH BERÜHREN  
>MEIN VERLANGEN, DICH ZU SPÜREN<br>DEINE WÄRME, DEINE NÄHE  
>WECKT DIE SEHNSUCHT IN MIR,<br>AUF EIN LEBEN MIT DIR

DU BIST DIE FRAU DIE JEDES LÄCHELN,  
>JEDE ZÄRTLICHKEIT AN MICH VERSCHENKT<br>DU BIST DIE FRAU DIE ALLES GIBT,  
>WAS MAN LIEBE NENNT<p>

Sein Leben hatte wieder einen Sinn. Nach all den vielen entbehrlichen Jahren, hatte er endlich wieder einen Grund zu leben. Sie. Er liebte und wurde geliebt.  
>Fest hatte er seine Arme um sie geschlungen. Leise Atemzüge sagten ihm, dass sie fest schlief. Unter seiner Hand spürte er ihren kräftigen Herzschlag und ihre weiche Haut. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren, schloss seine Augen und driftete ab ins Land der Träume.<p>

Ein leises Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Er hatte sie gesucht und gefunden.

DICH ZU LIEBEN!


End file.
